


favorite knife

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Loves Her Knives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Clary loses her favorite knife during a mission.





	favorite knife

Clary walked into the hunters moon greeting her girlfriend with a kiss as she leaned over the bar, she smiled “hey you!”

Maia blushed as some of her male customers whistled, she glared at them then smirked as they looked down at their glasses, she smiled back, “Hey you back! How was your mission?”

Clary shrugged but was showing a pout on her lips. 

Maia put the glass that she was cleaning back up, walking over to rubbing her shoulder gently trying to comfort her with whatever seemed to be the problem, she looked at Clary with concern in her eyes, “Everyone alright?”

Clary modded looking up into Maia’s eyes, “Everyone but me!” 

Maia checked over her for injuries, making Clary fan off her concern, “That’s not the problem! I’m fine physically, Jace told me to get over it, Izzy just laughed cause it’s soooo hilarious!” 

She used arm movement something she picked up from Simon, they are best friend after all, slamming her hand on the bar making the guys and the two seelies at the table behind her jump, she mumbled slightly embarrassed “lostmyfavoriteknife”

Maia raised her eyebrows at what she was trying to say, “Babe what? I couldn’t hear you, it was jumbled up, you’re beginning to sound like Simon.” She laughed. 

Clary groaned with her head faced down on her arms then turned to look at her, “I lost my favorite KNIFE!” 

Maia snorted then cleared her throat when she earned a glare from her girlfriend, “A knife? Don’t you have swords and things, like a light saber deal?”

Clary scrunched her her nose, “What do you we do?”

Maia shrugged sitting next to her, “Hunt shadows of the night.” 

Clary laughed smiling at her, “Something like that...umm...Can I have one of your knives in replacement?” 

Maia sighed patting her shoulder, “Yes officer that is my girlfriend, why is she carrying knives? I don’t know she has a fascination with them-“

Clary bumped her shoulder with hers, leaning into kiss her, then pulled back, “So no knife?”

“CLARY!”


End file.
